Homeless Woman
|last seen = |appearances = 11 episodes (see below) }}Homeless Woman is a woman living on the streets on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actress Olivia Burnette, Homeless Woman makes her debut on the episode in the series' first season. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, she usually appears when Gemma or Jax are going through an emotional decision making process, and was last seen in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. Biography Background It is implied that she may be Emily Putner, the mother of Brooke Putner. Emily was accidentally killed as a result of John Teller's collision with a semi-truck and trailer in 1993. Kurt Sutter has, however, mentioned that she is Jesus Christ, although possibly appearing in the form of Emily Putner. When Jax goes to the house to talk with Brooke’s Dad, there is a picture on the table and it is Emily. Season 1 Gemma gives her some money while she is sitting outside a shop. She mentions Abel will take care of her children, but when asked what she said by Gemma she says she would be able to help her kids. She also appears in Episode 13. She is sitting in the cemetery when Jax is leaving, having given him a blanket to keep him warm throughout the night. Season 2 In episode Fa Guan, Gemma sees the homeless woman while dropping Unser off. When asked if Gemma knew her, the homeless woman replied "Everyone knows me," as she enters a church. Season 3 She appears in Belfast in the market while Jax is following the couple who adopted Abel. Season 4 In 'Episode 10', she is seen by Jax, going through some garbage, in the park moments before Tara is nearly abducted by Romeo's men. Season 5 She is seen by Jax, going through some garbage outside the dog fights, seemingly having a conversation with a stuffed toy. She says, "Of course. They can leave with the case." After a brief pause, she says, "To be safe...my love." Season 6 As Brooke is leaving Scoops, after apologizing to Jax for breaking the window, she passes the Homeless Woman (who appears identical to her deceased mother) digging through a dumpster. She doesn't notice her, but the Homeless Woman notices Brooke as she passes. She is seen again in the finale, pushing a shopping cart with a stuffed pony in it, as Juice has just finished dumping the evidence of Tara's murder. Season 7 First seen in the episode "Red Rose" in front of the trucker Milo in the queue for a vending machine. In the final episode, the homeless woman is seen handing Jax a blanket and telling him "It's time". The blanket appears to be the same one she lends him in the cemetery in the last episode of season 1. Her final appearance here ends with a close-up on the wine and bread; the bread (with a splash of wine on it) is then shown on the side of the highway, being eaten by two crows, as Jax's blood slowly flows toward it as the final shot of the series. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive